Guardian Angels
by pir84lyf
Summary: Requested by my friend, with her permission, i'm posting this. The Guardian Angels, who are low in number, try to blend in with the human race while being charged with their protection from normally invisible entities. Can they protect the world while hiding in plain sight? It's few against many and the world is unwary of the battle.
1. Chapter 1

Guardians

She kneeled next to a stone gargoyle atop on of the city's tallest buildings. It was dark, raining and the only sign of her existence was her form being silhouetted against the pitch black drop by lightning. Anyone down below would have to strain their eyes to even guess she was there to begin with. Her eyes were wide and white as she gazes over the city, feeling the energy of its people as the rain lightly tapped against her head mask. Under the sound of rolling thunder and rain, light but wet taps were heard from behind her. She felt the familiar presence and smiled.  
"Took you long enough to get here." Her voice a little rough from being unspoken for a few hours.  
"Hey, all these buildings look the same." He laughed. He always had a smile on. It brightened her day, in this case night. "What's going on down there, anyways?"  
She shrugged.  
"Not much actually. Stopped a mugger earlier."  
He was about to speak.  
"I didn't put him on a light pole."  
He scoffed in surprise.  
"Aw, c'mon! That's the best part."  
"You know that's not what we do. We don't torture."  
"It's not torture. He deserved it. He hijacked a truck with a kid inside. You have to admit the way he was struggling was pretty funny."  
She chuckled at the memory. It was pretty funny. "How was your patrol?"  
"Meh, nothing special. Low action. Wanna go to the coffee shop?"  
She turned to face him.  
"Are you serious right now?"  
"Yep."  
"I don't think you take this job responsibly, Pyotr."  
His smile fell. A blank expression wound its way onto his face.  
She smiled.  
"You know I hate that name, Sori. That's not funny."  
"It is to me, Jalen."  
"Oh shut up."  
She giggled, he smirked, and both were now kneeling in the rain and kept an agreed silence as they kept their vigil. The silence was broken half an hour later by a shrill scream. They could sense the distress of a woman as she ran into an alley way.  
"So, together then?" He asked.  
"Let's go."  
The two dark figures moved to side of the overlook that was closest. What they saw was surprising.  
A woman running for her life as she was being chased by three shadows.  
"You take the front. I got the back."  
He looked at her as if she was crazy.  
"You always did love a dramatic entrance."  
"It was one time." He moved further down the ledge. "Besides, it was accident." He took off the ledge and began his plummet down the 50 story building. She watched him as his wings appeared on his back, slowing his descent towards the ground so he can get between the lady and the shadows. She soon followed suit after waiting for him to get closer to the ground.  
It brought a smile to her face. Working with Jalen always brought something new. He was never quite out of his element and he always had fun fighting. As he landed, lightning flashed. As she landed behind the shadows, thunder rolled. The rain started coming down harder. The young woman yelped in surprise and the shadows took form and stood up.  
"Move human. We want girl. No quarrel with you, unless you want one." The middle one warned.  
"So I guess this party is by invitation only. Shame. Was looking forward to a good time." He smiled  
"You'll die human."  
"Who said anything about being human?"  
The wings once again appeared in grand fashion, extending out to both sides of the alley. He unsheathed a sleek but deadly looking sword from its sheath on his left. It reflected in the light of the alley.  
"A Guardian." A look of surprise rose on the trio's ugly, gnarled features.  
"We kill Guardian!"  
"We kill last Guardian."  
"Wonderful. How'd that make you feel?" He smirked. He was looking beyond them at Sori as she unsheathed her katanas, ready for a fight.  
"Good. When you die, we feel better!"  
"Oh ok. Just checking."  
"Now die Guardian!"  
"Guardians."  
"What?"  
"Guardians."  
"Me only see one." The trio agreed.  
Jalen pointed with his sword.  
"Finally, a fight." A female voice sighed under the rain. "I could use the exercise."  
She was getting better at witty banter. Needed work on her one liners though.  
"You two kill the girl. I'll take the stronger one."  
"And you're focused on the wrong one."  
The self-imposed leader had what looked like confusion on his grotesque face as he turn to face the dual wielding warrior. That barely lasted a moment as it felt two slashes across its chest and then had a katana blade sticking through its head. She looked at her partner and saw that the other two were dealt with a similarly quick fashion.  
"Nice work on the witty banter."  
"Nice to see that you take this  
seriously."  
The pair smiled at each other.  
"Let's get back to the Sanctuary." She said.  
"Agreed. But I can't help but think that we're forgetting something."

The nameless young woman awoke in her bed. Unsure if what just transpired actually took place. But in her hand was a note. She opened it and read.

_For he will command his angels concerning you to guard you in all your ways_  
_Psalms 91:11_

We have been watching over the world for years. We operate in secret while in living in plain sight. What you saw was real. The agents in the spiritual world have made themselves public in more ways than one recently and we have been charged to stop them. Since we can't be everywhere at once, we, regrettably, miss some of these events but we try to get most of them. We do our best at keeping the public safe. Keep faith in that HE is watching over the world and we are HIS agents.  
We are the Guardian Angels.

A lone feather fell outside her window as she smiled.

While i was asked to make my friend a superhero, i took it one step further and made her an angel. I want this fic to hopefully answer what could happen if we could see it. This is different from my usual work due to the subject matter. I do believe in angels and that there is a battle going on in the spiritual world, a battle we can't see. The cover picture is not mine but i thought it was cool. Respect to the artist.


	2. Snippets

I'm going not going to lie: these stories are eating me alive so I'm canceling them. That is all.

_I think not._

Who are you?

_Your newest project._

Whoa, whoa. No you are not. I can barely handle all the ones I have now. I mean, I have ideas on direction but…

_But nothing. You are working on a prologue as we speak. It's going to be in three parts for crying out loud. And as my sword swings and rings in battle, and my voice is strong, you will post it. Soon._

Uh ok… just don't pull your blade and keep quiet. Happy?

_We'll see._

So check out these snippets of what's coming.

* * *

Guardians

"I need you to run and run fast."

"I can't. They'll keep coming. They'll hunt me down." She started hyperventilating.

"You don't have to worry about them."

"How?"

"I'm not alone. You are not alone."

* * *

POTC

The young lady didn't hear the muffled groans as the ground beyond her eyesight was broken. Fresh blood was nearby and they were going to feast on supple flesh. Sarah kept kneeling over her parents' grave site and failed to notice the temperature drop until a shadow fell on her and load groan startled her and she came face to face with a rotting corpse.

A shrill scream reached his ears.

* * *

DED

The family sat around the table, catching up on the brutal week they had. Only a week! And this new ghost was beating them to the punch. It was a good thing the trio showed up when they did. They were so much stronger than before. It was something else. The power. The control. The….

"DADDY! MOMMY! HELP!"

* * *

VIHAN

"Well, it's not like I trust you."

The world got quiet. All movement stopped.

"What do you mean by that? I don't trust you."

"I'm not the one following people home."

"I'm not the one keeping secrets."

"News flash: the world doesn't revolve around you! The sooner you can get that around your head, the better!"

* * *

RAZGRIZ

Trouble is, they were all flying blind dealing with still blinding light that ruled over their vision, even with their eyes tightly shut. The only justice was that it was fading away. Garbled messages were biting into their ringing ears, frantic, desperate to make from of contact but that was the last thing on the minds of the four pilots.

Survive. Pull up. Don't crash. Survive. Don't crash. Open your eyes. PULL UP NOW!

* * *

UNTITLED

"The time has come for all good joor to die!" Embers fell from his mouth, blotching the ground below his head black. He pulled back, gathered his strength and made sure that his targets felt the impending doom of their death. He was going to finally finish this, over a millennia of waiting, being stuck in a time stream, revenge was his.

LINE BREAK

He took a quick scan of the room. Small, lit by candles, a couple balconies. But there was one design flaw.

"Do you have the bow?"

"Nope."

"You're death is mine."

"Eh, maybe. But yours is more assured than mine or Serana's. You literally have no chance of living to feed again."

"What are you doing?" She asked nervously.

He smiled.

"Harkon, do you know what time it is?"

LINE BREAK

The words rang in his head as he ran into his home. The fire in the hearth was out, the embers still glowing, weakly but he paid no mind to that. There was something bigger that needed his attention.

_The seed of the false Dragonborn is no more!_

The trail went up the stairs. He followed, turned right and almost tore the doors off their hinges. On their bed…

_No more._

_No more._

_NO MORE!_

* * *

Snippets for the major fics I have going on cuz they are the ones I have been working on. As for a release date for any of these: Spring 2015. I'm serious. At least one will be out in a couple weeks. And since I have midterms this week and studying like a madman, ideas come and go. Things get changed around. Plans move and all that jazz. But in the next two weeks. One or two of these will be out.


	3. Chapter 2

This chapter has moments were i expose myself to you, the reader. I force myself to relive moments of intense weakness spiritually and emotionally. I struggle with porn. I'm being open and honest with all of you.

* * *

Sometime had passed since the alley fight. The pair were now lounging in the apartment, Jaden going through a Sudoku puzzle and Sori getting her head into a good book. Something about the 6th mass extinction happening to the world. She just started and it was very good so far. There was worship music playing in the radio at a comfortable volume so the two were always aware of it and could stop and get down on their knees and pray as their own spirits led them. As they were getting into their respective books, a sound, a faint horm gripped their eardrums. They knew that sound; it was Gabriel calling them home for thier next assignment. It had been a while too. Normally their schedule was their own, protect the people from harm from the demons and devils that ran amok on the planet and destroy those that refuse to leave and retreat back to hell on their own will and power. They looked up and at each other and in the next second were airborne, dual white streaks vanishing into the day time sky.  
In their time on earth, they have summoned only a handful of times. Jalen's first time was to watch over Lot's family. He wept for the wife.  
Sori she watched over the baby Moses as he floated down the river.  
Upon arriving before the messenger Gabriel, who was standing with a grand shofar, bell on his right shoulder, they bowed their heads in respect to him and got down on one knee because of who was standing next to him. Jesus shown in glory unmatched. A light so powerful, so bright, to look upon him was... beyond words.  
"We heard the summons and came, Master. Speak your will so that we may do it."  
"Rise my angels." The pair rose.  
"I'm very thankful for the work the two of you have been doing on Earth. Fighting the monsters that harm my children, defile them, and corrupt them. I am grateful. Soon I will return and the greatest battle for the souls and spirits of man will be waged. But for now, we must save the ones we can, the ones who need that extra push to know that my Father and I love them deeply. Dearly and want them to come home, back to heaven. Back to glory. There are two people who have been calling out in earnest to me. Two that I have heard, have felt their pain, their suffering. I felt it so many years ago and I feel it now. But the enemy knows their potential. Knows their strength and their hearts. He has sent his forces to harass them. To distract them and, sadly, it has worked. Their blessings and breakthroughs have been delivered but because of the schemes of Satan, they do not believe that they are saved and protected, fully. They feel as if I have abandoned them. My presence is with them, they cannot feel it. Shame and guilt cloud their spirit."  
"Sori," Jesus continued. "The young lady is racked by mental anguish and has been chased by devils for many years. Her name is Kim Sung. She is in a hotel near your hideout. Find her, defeat the devils and protect her."  
Sori nodded in understanding of her task.  
"Jalen."  
"You're task will not be simple. Your words will be your weapons as you talk to a young man who is feeling lost, hurt. I know that you don't like to talk much but you have seen a great many things and have learned much. Your experiences will help." As He finished speaking, he placed his hands on their heads, his knowledge of their subjects filling their heads. He blessed them and sent them out.  
"Come Gabriel, we have training to do."  
"Excuse me my Lord, but I can't help but wonder about the two and their tasks. You seem to be saddened. Will they fail?"  
"No, they will not fail. One of the people they have been assigned will fail themselves. That is why I am sad. Come Gabriel, let us go."

* * *

Jalen walked into the cafe looking for his charge. What was the point of all of this, he really hadn't a clue but if it was commanded of him, then he'd do it. Even after spending thousands of years on the planet, humans were strange creatures. Loved their food but strange creatures. The things they would do to thier bodies, how they interacted. It made no sense to him why there has been so many conflicts. They bled red, that should bring them together at least but no. They fought over religion, went to war over wives, killed for land. He witnessed it all. Families tearing themselves apart, heard the cries of the lonely, kept certain individuals alive, indirectly mind you, but this was a first for him.  
Alright then, might as well get this over with. He found his charge in a corner booth, back to the wall, and the table pulled up close to him. Jalen knew what he was doing and it saddened him. He pulled up a chair and the volume in the cafe dimmed a bit.  
"Uh Garrett?"  
The guy jumped from the suddenness. Eyes drifting from the laptop, to the unknown sitting across from him, to the customers, looking for people watching him. His eyes behind his glasses settled on Jalen.  
"Who and what?"  
To the point.  
"My name is Jalen and I've been sent. I understand that you have a...difficult problem."

Garrett scoffed. Eyes shifty.  
"I don't know what you are talking about."  
Okay, so it was like that.  
"Look, I know that you have a particular struggle and want to stop. I can help."  
Garrett raised an eyebrow at the new comer.  
"Help me with what?"  
"You know... it."  
"Look if you're going to waste time -"  
"I know you struggle with porn."  
All air was sucked out of the room and it seemed that all movement stopped. Garrett's right eye twitched slightly, quickly.  
"You know nothing. I have no idea what you're talking about -" Garret closed his laptop and began to pack up.  
"It's holding you back."  
"Look, alright, I uh... appreciate the concern but I don't struggle with that." Garret got up and began for the door. "So i think you got the wrong guy."  
Garret left the shop and began walking faster ignoring Jalen's pleas to stop and talk.  
"I know it cost you your best friend."  
Garrett stopped dead in his tracks. Jalen could feel the emotions coming from him. He felt the surprise, the guilt and shame from memories dredged up. Then he felt the pain, the pain and the anger.  
Oh such anger.  
"What did you say?"  
Jalen took a step back, surprised at the sudden closeness between him and his charge.  
"Uh... I said th-"  
"You. Know. Nothing. Now leave me alone."  
"God doesn't want to leave you alone. He has been seeing how you have been living and wants you back home. He loves you."  
"God don't love me." Garrett took off to the parking lot.  
"Look, you know that's not true."  
"If God loved me, then where was he when I needed help? If God loved me, then why didn't he show up to talk to me? I never once heard his voice. I never once saw him. God. Doesn't. Love. Me. He hates me." HE walked up to the nearest wall and his hand to his elbow against it with his head resting against it.  
"Tha-"  
"That's not true, yeah, yeah, heard it all before. It's all a lie! It's all a lie! A lie!" Garrett slid down the wall and sank to the floor, head on his hands. "And you think that you can just bring her up in this? Fool. You know nothing."  
"I know that she is your best friend."  
"Was. Was my best friend. i don't want to talk about this, I'm going home." Garrett got up and began walking.  
"I think you do. This and prayer will-"  
"Will not work! I've tried. I've talked to people. I've thought I had people in my corner. They left me to rot. My knees have been bloody. My eyes have been swollen shut and red from the tears I've shed. I have been hospitalized from stress and you dare say to me that praying and talking about it will make it better?! FUCK YOU! You don't know me. You have no idea what I have been through. I have been nothing but hurt and angry. I have come to God time and time again for what? To be ignored? To be laughed at!? It's all I'm ever good for now. My friends left me. My family has turned their backs on me. I don't have a home. I just sleep in a bed at night under the roof of an older couple. My best friend, my best friend left me because I couldn't take the guilt of what I had done. I believed," he paused, sniffling. "I thought that she and a porn star where the same people. They have the same complexion, the same accent and sounding voice and I really wanted to meet them both so both became one. And I told her! I told her! Because _honesty_ is the best policy! _Because the truth shall set you free_! The biggest pile of bullshit if I've ever seen one. I see dudes lying all the time, not caring in the world and nothing happens to them, but to me, because I can't stand the guilt, I confess. I confess and where does it get me!? More pain, more suffering, more loneliness." Garrett pulled out a 9mm pistol and pointed it at his head shocking the now growing crowd.  
"Whoa. Whoa. You don't wanna go that route man. It's only going to get worse."  
"How much worse can it get? I have nothing! NOTHING?! PRAYER WILL NOT HELP! FAITH WILL NOT HELP! ALL I SEE, ALL I FEEL IS PAIN! Do not approach me!" Garrett pointed the gun at the undercover angel. The police sirens wailing in the distance.  
"Make the Lord your refuge and protection. Nothing will harm you. Nothing will bother you. He loves you."  
"All I wanted was to feel loved and cared for and cared about. I'm always alone. There's nothing you can say to make me feel better. I'm no one. The only time I'm cared for is when people can get things out of me. When i can be of benefit to them. My time, my energy, my shoulder. When they need someone I'm there. When I call, when I need help, they ignore me. I'm not like that guy, I don't dress like this. I don't talk like this. Don't smell like that. Don't have this amount of money or drive this car. I'm too far gone. I haven't grown. I'm just the guy that people put up with just because I hang around. I'm sick of it! She told me that she loved me. That we would be together forever and ever. I believed it.  
She lied. She left me. I hurt her, I begged for her forgiveness. I begged for God's forgiveness and I got burned."  
Garrett put the gun back to his head. Jalen could only just stand there, in shock. Were there people all over like him all over the world?  
"So don't tell me what to do. I have always been God's plaything. A joke for his amusement. I'd rather deal with the shame and filth that comes porn and masturbation because those people on that screen are in it for the enjoyment of themselves and the viewer. They don't know me but I want them and they want my attention. I feel loved with them. I can deal with the guilt. It's just me and my bubble and my sins. No one else."  
A shiver went down Jalen's spine as he felt evil approach. The devils had arrived but where?  
"Drop the weapon!" Is what everyone else heard. Jalen heard a voice, a hiss under it. They came as cops? What?  
"Make me! I have nothing else left to lose. Everyone that I have loved has left me. Every girl I wanted to be with has made fun of me and disregarded me. And all I wanted was to be loved by those I ached for! They all left me! I was there for them! When I needed them I found myself alone. No one loves me! No one cares." He turned Jalen. "I sold my soul to porn. I belong to it. I've done everything and asked and begged for God to hear me. I've given up. I've been physically sick, felt dirty, nervous. Hated. And you can take all your slogans and verses, especially your God and, shove it all up your ass."

"Look, it doesn't have to go down like this. You're more valued than you think. You were bought at a price, by the blood of Jesus Christ. Redeemed. This, this is not who you are meant to be. What you are called for. What you were made for."

"Oh yeah? And I suppose you know?"

"Well, I don't have all the details-"

"Well that helps."

"I don't have all the details but you were always strong. Calm. You're a rock to many people. When things have gone wrong, you were steady. Firm. When you prayed, sincerely, the presence of God came upon others. You mean a lot to others."

"Lies. I don't mean crap to anyone. Just someone they know out of convenience. I was never wanted. Never needed. No one cared about me. Let's Gar, wake him up out of his sleep. He'll listen to how I was being stupid an hour ago and won't judge."

"No one thinks that. They believe that you're a great guy."

"Yeah, until I spill my heart out. Then it's see you never. And I'm left in the dark! Don't try to butter me up or make me feel good. I have asked for my gifts. I have cried to see my worth. Nothing."

"You have to keep at it. This life is not easy. This world is not easy. But God makes it possible to get through with him. With Christ Jesus. Yes, I understand what you are going through. I have felt the pain and the shame. God feels it to. Your concerns are his concerns. You are the apple of his eye. If you feel like you are being ignored or hurt, then ask for people who will truly care about you. That will have your back and won't leave your side. Who will challenge you, love you for you. All things are possible with-"

"MORE SLOGANS! I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear it! They're all gone. They've all left me. I feel cold. Like a monster. I can't look in the mirror at my reflection cuz I'm afraid and ashamed of what I've been doing and of what I've become. A monster. I've heard the stories, people getting their lives changed from something like this. They had a group. A group that never left. I am all alone. There's nothing left for me but a bullet to the head. I have sold myself. Nothing you say will change that. Maybe I'll be free of this hell."

"You have to fight this. It's war, yes. And you will have losses, yes, but you cannot give up. Every day is a new battle, don't beat yourself up. Pray, seek, have faith in God. Things will be better. I'll be there with you."

Garrett raised the left side of his mouth in a faint smile.

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"I REPEAT, DROP THE GUN NOW!"

"Sorry man, but my life is forfeit. This is how I feel. This is how I am. There's nothing left."

Garrett raised the gun at the cops and Jalen disappeared leaving behind a single glittering tear.

* * *

Sori blazed a path through the sky heading towards the coast. The air had a chill that growing colder with each passing moment. The hotel was close to where they were staying but she really didn't need that. The dark shape and the loud mixture of screeching and flapping along with the dark ball of flying devils gave away their position. The ball of enemies kept circling the hotel structure. Their noise not quieting. It was a good thing that humans could not see into the spiritual. If they really did, it would a disaster. She pulled out of her dive and began to hover drawing her bow and loading it with a blood tipped arrow.

"All this for one person? Doesn't seem fair."

She brought the bow up to firing level and pulled the string, making it tight. The soft sound of the string being pulled somehow caught the attention of one. It raised an alarm and the one attracted the attention of many and the many became all. The swirling ball stopped and what looked like at least one thousand devils turned out to be six thousand.

"Well then, nice to see that it takes all 6k of you for a girl. You have one change to leave. Take it. Now."

"The master has his reasons. We want the girl. So we grab the girl. We are Legion. We are many. You are outnumbered."

Sori smirked and let the arrow fly. The following explosion took out several hundred as the devils were caught unawares. Sori followed up with several more rapid fire arrows in different spots along the ball thinning the numbers to a more manageable size of around 4 thousand. Once the initial shock passed, most of them charged at the angel while a squad of 50 went looking for their tormented target. Sori fired a few more arrows into the swarm and bolted to the ground and flying right into the hotel complex.

Three buildings connected sat on the beach. Lavish interior, white washed walls, the works. But it was the frantic screaming coming from the beach. The screaming led Sori to see the break off segment of the devils chasing a mane of silky black hair attached to a 5'2" skinny frame. Said girl was tripping, falling and scampering past the other hotel guests as they watched in stunned awe of someone running away from an invisible enemy. How so wrong they were. As Sori readied another arrow, an explosion and screeching sounded off behind her. What she saw when she turned around stunned her. Adorned in brilliant armor of the purest white, wings spread wide and proud, a sword on the hip and the bow string smoking.

"M-Michael?"

The Arch-angel turned to her and smiled.

"Go get her. I'll hold them off. Need the exercise."

"Where's Jalen?"

The arch-angel's smile fell. "Focus on your task. You'll see him later."

Sori nodded and flew off trying regain the trail of the screaming girl, the small gathering of trailing devils and the turned heads of confused people.

An older man sat in a chair of this air conditioned, over lavish lobby reading a newspaper with his right ankle on his left knee. The receptionist smiling and nodding to those that passed him. A small of teens taking pictures on the stairwell, and other people going on about their vacation or job routines until the desperate cries of assistance filled the lobby. What they saw stounded them. A skinny Asian young lady, bawling her eyes out and screaming bloody murder bounded into the lobby from the beach, tripping over her own two feet and sliding on the floor and rolling onto her back as she seemed to be twitching, flailing her hands over her body as if she was fighting off some unseen attacker while shouting for them to get off and to leave her alone that was once she could get through the sobs of despair, pained grunts and yelps of being poked and prodded. The commotion drew a crowd as spectators, hotel managers and security came to take in the crazed scene.

What they couldn't see was the battle taking place in the lobby as well. Sori arrived and began firing arrow after arrow where she could into the ones she could target. Only this time the group was larger, some broke off from the slaughter that Michael was dispensing and joined the chase. The girl shrieked in fright as one landed on her face as a guard was approaching her. It startled him and he backed off until her saw that she had quieted down and began looking at nothing, nodded and took off running. She was caught by another guard but when she looked into her eyes and saw red but for a moment, she slapped the woman and ducked as the tip of a sword came out between the woman's eyes. The young lady then took off running down a hallway, pushing past people, out of an emergency exit and into an alley way. She saw a service elevator and as the doors opened up, she got in and pushed the top button, smashing it repeatedly until the doors closed. That's when the voices returned.

Sori was still engaged in battle in the lobby. Katanas drawn, she charged, hacking and slicing away at all that came in her path. She lost sight of the girl and faulted herself for doing so. She was rewarded with a strike to the back, a punch to face and when she turned around to fight back, all she saw was white as the arch angel gave her time to catch her breath.

"You ok?"

"Yeah." She readied her bow as Michael swung above to take out a leaping devil. "Lost Mia though."

"She ran down the hallway to the right. Found an elevator. She's on the roof. Go. I'll catch up."

"You…"

"I'm sure. I've been doing this since before you were created."

Not needing anything else Sori took off through the ceiling with several devils trailing her. When she got to the roof she well past the seventh floor and went over to the side and there was Mia, getting ready to climb over the railings that separated a series water tanks from the rest of the roof. If she climbed to the top…

Sori took off from the ledge, unsheathed one of the katanas; its black blade glittering in the sunlight. As she approached she heard muttering, sputtering and could see drool leaking onto the ground below. Anger swelled up in her and with a mighty swing to the girl's neck, the blade forced the invading presence out of her, into the sun and it exploded in a dazzling ball of light. The ones that followed stayed back out of fear. Mia collapsed onto the ground, panting, trying to keep herself upright. When she noticed Sori, she backed away. Sori kneeled down in front of her.

"Wh-who—who are you?"

"I'm a Guardian. My name is Sori. I'm not going to hurt you."

"You-you're an angel?"

Sori nodded with a small smile.

"How can you help? There's so many. So many after me!"

"Don't worry, I'm not alone. You are not alone. Are you hurt?"

"I'm sore and tired. I feel violated."

Sori nodded in understanding.

"I'll get you some help. I just need you to hang on for a little while longer."

Tired of the waiting one of the devils bounded toward the pair only to find a dagger in its chest before it died.

The other waiting hellspawn stared at the walking angel as she picked up her weapon and sheathed it.

"Mia, do you know the Lord's prayer and Psalm 23?"

"Yeah."

"Recite them with me. And have faith."

Psalm 23

The Lord is my shepherd, I lack nothing.  
He makes me lie down in green pastures,  
he leads me beside quiet waters,  
he refreshes my soul.  
He guides me along the right paths  
for his name's sake.  
Even though I walk  
through the darkest valley,  
I will fear no evil,  
for you are with me;  
your rod and your staff,  
they comfort me.

As Mia was recited the 23rd Psalm of David, Sori approached the devils with her bow, once again drawn. 19 on one and they were not feeling too confident.

You prepare a table before me  
in the presence of my enemies.  
You anoint my head with oil;  
my cup overflows.  
Surely your goodness and love will follow me  
all the days of my life,  
and I will dwell in the house of the Lord  
forever

As the Psalm was entering its second half, Sori nocked an arrow and took aim.

The silence that followed was only broken by the quiet growling and snapping of the devils.

Mia stood up and clasped her hands together and bowed her head.

"Let us pray."

Our Father, who art In heaven hallowed be thy name

Thy kingdom come, thy will be done

On Earth as it is in Heaven

Give us this day our day our daily bread and forgive us our trespasses.

As we forgive those who trespass against us.

And lead us not into temptation,

But deliver us from evil.

For thins is the kingdom, the power and the glory

Forever and ever

Amen.

When Mia looked up she saw Sori on bended knee and no devils in sight.

"What happened?"

"They have been dealt with and will not bother you anymore."

"But…"

"Are for sitting on. There is nothing to fear. If God is with you, who can be against you? You prayed earlier that you will be delivered from them and we were sent. God is nothing more than a prayer away and he does answer. Sometimes, not the way we're expecting but he does hear us and he does care."

Mia took in her words and gave Sori a hug.

"Thank you. I almost lost hope."

"But those who hope in the Lord will renew their strength. They will soar on the wings of eagles; they will run and not be weary, they will walk and not be faint. Isaiah 40: 31. You are most welcome and I was glad to have met you. We should do coffee sometime."

"You…you mean that?"

"Yeah. It's not often I get to hang out with humans. Oh, here."

Sori reached behind and plucked out a feather and gave it to Mia.

"To remind you that you are never alone."

Another hug of gratitude and when Mia opened her eyes, she was back on the ground in front of the hotel. Her family ran out looking for her, worry etched on their faces. It soon faded away as they saw that she was fine.

Mia looked up and saw two angels waving at her. She smiled and waved back as they disappeared.

When Sori got home a little while later, it was empty. Quiet. It unsettled her a bit. Jalen often went out on patrol around the world, seeing as how he could fly faster than her but he left a note. There was no note and his room door was bolted locked. She went to her room to freshen up and when she came back Jalen was still nowhere to be seen. It wasn't until after night fall that she heard footsteps. Jalen's footsteps.

"Jalen, where have you… been…?" She noticed the sullen, broken look on his face.

Jalen wanted nothing more than to ignore her and be alone but thought better of it. r

"He's dead, Sori. My charge died today."

With that, he turned to head into his room. As he walked through the door, he whispered to himself.

"I failed."

And done.

Finally. 4637 words of chapter. Easily my biggest chapter, ever. I never planned for this chapter to exist but God had other plans. I hope I did Sori justice.

To my friend, I hope that it reached your expectations.

Ok, so, before I started writing this chapter about a month and a half or so ago, I asked God for direction, guidance and wisdom, amongst others. Thus this chapter was born. Despite it being just a second chapter, it holds my testimony. It holds my lessons from the past couple of months.

I wanted a change in my life. It felt like I was going through hell. My emotions were erratic, my thoughts were wild and it was mainly centered on lust, anger, jealously, and, yes, as mentioned porn. I wanted out. Badly. I hated feeling the way I felt and I didn't want be broken anymore. It was brutal.

I would wake up and wonder if I was going to make it back home from work. Or if I would lose my friends because of something I said, or if I was going to get back to school, or if I was going to have money to pay for certain things. If I was going to ever, hopefully, find my wife. Be in love. And that's where my troubles really took root.

I have been struggling with porn since I was young. And to be fighting this for so long, is embarrassing. It's hard and I felt like it was holding me back. And I had enough. I was tired of being angry, tired of being worried. Tired of being alone. I started to pray again, started to read the Word. Do my bible reading plans and focus on the verses.

And I got beat up.

God.

Broke.

Me.

It was so hard to stay positive when I was feeling beat, when I was feeling weak. Thankfully I had people that cared about me. Folks that I could turn to about various subjects. And their encouragement and their nuggets of wisdom helped.

And this is what learned:

I have to trust God.

I have to obey God.

I have to submit to His will.

I have to surrender my life, my everything, to Him.

I have to have faith in God.

Trust that God has me in his hands. And trust in him 100%.

Obey what He says.

Do his will and surrender, everything, EVER-RY-THING, my prayer for strength, for joy, for school, for wisdom, for leadership, for my wife, to God.

And have faith that God will be with me.

I'm 25. I gave my life to the Lord at 15 and I'm just now understanding and getting all this.

It's a process and I can't give up yet. I've come too far to quit now.

Do I still fall? Yes.

Do I mess up? Yep.

I'm human but I'm getting there.

I've been asked what I get from porn a couple times and both times I couldn't answer properly then.

Now, maybe.

Answers: I used to get pleasure mainly. As I got older, it became a form of companionship too.

Now, my spirit gets tense, I get tense when I think of porn and it's hard to break it sometimes. But I know that I have ways out, I just need to act on them more and believe in God, Jesus and the Holy Ghost.

I have faith that I will be delivered from porn because I will be. And I'm thankful for the lessons taught, the lessons being taught and the lessons that are coming my way. I will be broken again and I look forward to it. It will hurt, I'm expecting it to hurt, but this boy is turning into a man.

I say bring it on. I want to know God better, more, deeper, better. I welcome it all.

I thank God for my life. I thank God for all of you. I thank God for my friends and family. I thank God for my wife. I thank God for DMX. Listen to Angel and listen to Ready to Meet Him (story of my life).

I think that's it. If there is anything else I'll do another chapter that will answer questions and it can be a sort of Ask pir84lyf session. I'll do my best to answer all questions honestly because I don't want to lie anymore.

No weapon forged against you will prevail, and you will refute every tongue that accuses you. This is the heritage of the servants of the LORD, and this is their vindication from me," declares the LORD

Isa 54:17

I love you all.

See you in the final chapter.

Thank you for reading.

Keep smiling. Keep praying. Be safe. God bless.

Pir84lyf out.


End file.
